In the past, a subscriber may have a relatively simple setup, such as a single television and a single set top box. Today, many subscribers have multiple televisions in multiple rooms throughout their residences or places of business, thus resulting in more complex television service installations. Accordingly, a subscriber may have multiple remote controls that the subscriber may use to control the multiple set top boxes. The use of multiple set top boxes along with multiple remote controls may result in circumstances where communication is occurring between multiple set top boxes and multiple remote controls simultaneously. Less than optimal performance may result from such concurrent communication.